Band Camp
by rctt
Summary: This one time at band camp...Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel take care of a werewolf problem. Written for SidheGirl414 in thanks for her fic 'Casy-bear'. Enjoy!


Band Camp

"Not funny, Dean!" screamed Sam. Dean managed to subdue his laughter long enough to spit out-

"Oh, Sammy. It's so funny!" Sam gave the best bitch-face he could muster as he shifted awkwardly in his slightly too small, band camp counsellor's uniform he's wearing. Now, Sam Winchester doesn't usually wear uncomfortable counsellor's uniforms with trumpets plastered across the back, obviously he was working a case. They were hunting down a werewolf that had found itself a home at 'The Riversdale Elite Band Camp' and eaten the heart out of an unsuspecting camp counsellor. Sam, now replaced him, whilst undercover and sort out whom in this _'nerd fest'_ as Dean so politely put it; is the heart eating monster.

"Why am I the one who has to wear this horrible uniform?" moaned Sam.

"Because I'm going to interview the victims' families' with Cas. Besides, you're the nerd, you

can swap stories for the band geeks about swirlies and wedgies and talk about your feelings!" And with that Dean grabbed the back of the angel's trench coat and dragged him out of the motel room door behind him.

"Bye Sam, bye Bobby!" Cas called as he was being pulled out of the room by Dean.

"Come on idjit. I'll drive you."

* * *

"Dean, get your ass here now! I've had enough." Sam whispered in an incredibly pissed off tone into his cell-phone as he crouched behind a tall tree.

"Sammy, calm down. What's wrong?"

"It's the children Dean! I can't ..."

"Counsellor Jim! What are you doing? We're meant to be practicing for the competition?" Sam was interrupted by a chubby twelve year old boy.

"Dean..." Dean heard a muffled noise and then the phone cut out.

"Sammy? Oh... crap. C'mon Cas, time to get to Band Camp!"

Dean and Cas made their way to the door of '_Counsellor Jim'_ office. Dean tapped is knuckles against the door and waited for his brother to answer him. When they were inside Dean asked "So, any ideas on who the S.O.B is Sammy?"

"Well...yeah. The camp leader. Johnny was telling me about how he went to see him

in the middle of the night, when Mark wet the bed but he wasn't there and..."

"Wait, Johnny? Mark? You're on fist name basis with the nerds?"

"Dean don't call..." Sam's sentence was interrupted by a loud, out of tune blast coming from the corner of the office. Sam and dean quickly turned their heads around only to see Castiel standing there holding a tuba and staring down at it with a very startled expression on his face.

"Cas, no. Put that down." said Sam as he went to take the instrument away from the confused angel.

"W...what was that?" he asked.

"A very badly played tuba." Sam answered with a smirk.

"Oh, so it was supposed to make that noise when you blow on it?"

"A lot of things make noises when you blow on them, Cas." answered Dean with a wink in Castiel's direction. Cas just looked at Dean with his head to the side in the signature inquisitorial Castiel look.

* * *

"Do we really need all four of us to gank this douche bag?" Dean asked.

"Well, we've got Sam to lure him out and you to shoot... so no, not really. I'm just here to look purrdy." explained Bobby.

"What about me?" asked Cas innocently.

"Oh, Cas you can stand there and look pretty too." informed Dean. As he turned to face Cas he swore he could see some colour creeping into his cheeks. Sam left to bring the camp leader out into the open. While Dean, Cas and Bobby went to hide near the trees. After about ten minutes of waiting Dean could hear the approaching voices of his brother and the camp

leader talking about something extremely dull and nerdy. Sometimes Dean couldn't believe how much of a geek his younger brother was. Just then the moon shifted and the werewolf began to transform. Dean slid out from behind the tree and with the aim of the well trained hunter that he is, he killed the werewolf with one clean shot of a silver bullet. All four of them moved in to inspect the body and make sure it truly was dead. Dean looked up at his brother

"This'll be one to tell the grandkids, eh Sammy? You know ... 'this one time at bad camp...'" Sam punched his older in the arm quite hard, clearly not amused by his brother's joke. And walked off while Dean chuckled to himself. Cas looked and Dean in confusion and asked "What's so funny, Dean? I don't get it..." Dean merely sighed and put his arm around Castiel's shoulder while saying

"Come on Cas, I think we need to go to the video store." As they walked off together Bobby stayed standing by the body facing the direction of the others and shaking his head from one side to the next uttering "Idjits."

The End

_A/N: Please Review!_


End file.
